


always with you

by ecliptica (rosaire)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: 000 spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-000, based off the ain soph aur mv, he's the number one lucisan shipper, lucio is a wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaire/pseuds/ecliptica
Summary: Wherever he goes, the plume follows.





	always with you

**Author's Note:**

> so that MV absolutely murdered me, thanks. the moment I finished class today, I hustled over to the starbucks at my school to focus and write this, because I just couldn't get it out of my head. lucisan is real. lucisan is canon. they're so stupidly in love and I love their love so much.
> 
> I like the idea of Lucio being a wingman to both Lucifer and Sandalphon, hence his role in this. he's their number one supporter and no one can convince me otherwise.
> 
> EDIT: thinkin about it and I might write a part 2 to this who knows
> 
> follow me on Twitter!  
> GBF Twitter: [@ecliptica000](https://twitter.com/ecliptica000)  
> 

In the wake of the rising dawn, Sandalphon flutters his eyes open to the sight of a gentle glow emerging over the horizon. He watches as the sunrise colors the clouds with hues of delicate pink and rich gold, blurring the sky with an array of sweet, soft shades. To him, the dawn is a painting, each brush stroke kind yet deliberate. It’s a comforting sight, with love etched into every detail.

Lying on his side, Sandalphon basks in the rose gold light that filters through the tall, wide window of his room. He traces the curve of each passing cloud with his eyes and listens to the quiet stillness of the world beyond the glass; the wind sleeps, tucked away in some corner of the vast sky undisturbed. Still, the ship sways, side-to-side, side-to-side, sailing through the silence. The walls creak, the sails flutter, his breath eases in and out of his body in a steady rhythm.

With a drawn out sigh, Sandalphon lifts his body to sit up, the sheets pooling around his waist as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. He pulls his legs over the side of the bed and alights his bare feet onto the wooden floor. He sits there, quiet, palms flat on the bed on either side of him. He blinks twice, then shifts his gaze to the plume resting on the dark surface of his bedside table.

It’s a beautiful plume, immaculate white in color, its strands soft and warm. His fingers slide through it smoothly whenever he comforts himself with its presence. This single plume—it’s a relic of the past, a reminder of his promise, a remnant of the one he loves so dearly. It’s a fragment embodying everything that he was, is, and will be, a piece of him he will never part from.

Reaching for it, he cradles the plume in his palm and presses it against his chest. He breathes in slowly, eyes fluttering closed, and breathes out a sigh. The plume is warm, even through the fabric of his shirt, and it radiates tiny glimmers of light in between its feathered strands. It glows in rhythm to his breathing, brightening with every inhale, dimming with every exhale. Even in his sleep, he senses it beside him, watching over him as he rests in a dream he wishes could become reality.

“Lucifer…,” he breathes. He raises the plume to his lips and kisses it softly, his chest filling with warmth as it slides against his skin. He’s never been more thankful to have a room to himself—he’d never let anyone else witness this intimacy, a sacred act shared between him and the fragment of the one he will never stop loving.

A sudden knock jolts him from his respite. Tucking the feather away into his shirt, he tosses a glare to the door and pulls the sheets over his lap. He’s always been a private person, and considering he sleeps in shorts, he’d rather be caught dead than let anyone see his legs. Those, he tells himself, are for Lucifer’s eyes only.

“Come in,” he calls out.

The door creaks open to reveal _him_ , Lucio, the lackadaisical, self-proclaimed actor who freely wears Lucifer’s face with a damnable smile. Sandalphon doesn’t hate him, but every time he sees him, he can’t help but want to throw something at his face. At least Lucio had had the idea of growing out his hair, sparing Sandalphon at least one difference from Lucifer’s image. Instead of keeping it short with feathered tips, Lucio now let his pure white hair drape down to a bit below his chest, tied loosely over his shoulder with a red ribbon. “Good morning, Sandy!” Lucio chimes, a little too energetically for the early hour.

“...Good morning,” Sandalphon grumbles. He’s grown used to the nickname by now, although it reminds him of a certain hedonic fallen angel he rather not name. “Do you need something?”

“There’s a little errand I need to run,” Lucio begins with a hum, drumming his fingers against the door, “buuut I rather not go alone.”

Sandalphon raises a brow. “And?”

“Well, you see… It’s not exactly the most accessible place. Our fellow companions don’t have the sturdy, speedy wings to make the journey.”

Sandalphon isn’t sure he likes the sound of that, much less Lucio’s refusal to put a name to the place. “Where exactly do you need to go?” he tries, determined to wheedle an answer out of him.

“Through the Celestial Strait.”

“What? Why?”

“For an errand!”

“What errand?”

“I can’t say. I assure you, however, that it’s a simple task, nothing to worry about.” Lucio offers a sheepish smile, completely immune to the hardening of Sandalphon’s glare. He’s carefree, as always, even in the presence of the primal that won’t hesitate to chuck a pillow at his face. “I promise I’ll make it worth your time. It won’t even take that long for the two of us!”

Sandalphon chews on his bottom lip, narrowing his eyes as he considers Lucio’s request. Despite Lucio’s eccentric, elusive nature, there’s no reason for distrust, nor suspicion—Lucio prefers to avoid senseless violence, and doesn’t seem the type to be capable of betrayal. He’s...good. As simple as that. “...Fine,” Sandalphon huffs.

Lucio beams with delight. “Fantastic! Meet me on the deck at your earliest convenience.” With that, Lucio whisks himself away, closing the door behind him with a quiet click.

Sighing, Sandalphon softens his glare and rises to stand. He reaches into his shirt and carefully withdraws the plume, holding it in his hand to run his fingers over its frayed edges. “I wish you were here…,” Sandalphon mumbles. “Lucio...is odd. But he’s kind and selfless. I think you would get along with him.”

The plume glows softly in response to his words.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were listening to me right now. But, that’s impossible, isn’t it? You’re...gone. Away from here, away from me. Somewhere I can’t follow.” He closes his eyes, willing back the anguish that stiffens in the core of his chest. “Not yet, at least. Not yet.”

He sets the plume aside as he readies himself for Lucio’s errand, slipping on his leggings and armor in quick, practiced motions. Although he isn’t expecting battle, in a world as unpredictable as his, one must always be ready. With that in mind, he picks up his sheathed sword from the top of his dresser, slips it under his belt, and prepares to head out. He stops, however, as his fingers close around the doorknob, his gaze flicking to the plume sitting on the bed.

Quietly, he retrieves the plume and tucks it into his undershirt, over his chest. It tickles a little, flat against his skin with strands all mussed, but it comforts him. Ever since Lyria gave it to him, he hasn’t been able to part with it, even for a moment. Wherever he goes, the plume follows.

It’s the closest thing he has to assuring himself Lucifer is still with him. Although he knows that Lucifer’s essence still resonates through his wings, it’s not enough. It will never be enough. Even the plume is a small comfort, but its glow, its warmth—it all feels so much like Lucifer. As though he never left.

Exhaling through his mouth, Sandalphon exits his room and quietly makes his way to the deck. Lucio greets him with a cheerful smile, his wings already spanning from his back to prepare for flight. “Are you ready, Sandy?” he asks.

Sandalphon subconsciously lays his hand over his chestplate; he fails to notice a glint in Lucio’s eyes. “Yes. Let’s get this over with.”

They depart from the deck of the Grandcypher, their radiant wings carrying them through the clouds and painted sky. Rose gold streaks across the horizon, gradually giving way to the subtlest hints of blue, and the light of the rising sun spreads to everything it can touch. Sandalphon’s gaze lingers; what he would give to watch the sunrise with Lucifer.

His core aches. Wincing, Sandalphon rips his gaze away and focuses on following Lucio. “I should have asked this before, but,” Sandalphon calls out, “how exactly do you intend to make this a quick errand? We’re nowhere near the Celestial Strait.”

“Details, details. Do such things really matter?” Lucio answers with a playful chuckle.

Sandalphon frowns. “They should. What if we’re needed back at the ship?”

“We’ll return before the rest of the crew wakes up.”

“Impossible,” Sandalphon scoffs.

“Trust in me, Sandalphon.” Turning his head back, Lucio regards Sandalphon with a bright smile. The tips of his long hair flutter in the wind born from the movement of their wings. “I made a promise to him. I intend to keep it.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You have the plume with you, don’t you?”

Sandalphon blinks, stopping mid-flight. “...How do you know that?”

“So you do. Good.” Lucio turns around completely, spreading all six of his wings behind him. His feathers gleam with hues of rose gold, radiant and beautiful against the backdrop of white clouds and a bluing sky. Before Sandalphon can open his mouth, Lucio’s wings suddenly brighten with intensity, enveloping their surroundings in a burst of bright light. Sandalphon closes his eyes and shields his face with his wings, all words of protest lost upon him to Lucio’s power.

Silence follows suit.

After a moment, Sandalphon realizes his feet have touched solid ground. He slowly opens his eyes and lowers his wings, finding himself face-to-face not with Lucio, but with an empty corridor. It’s one he knows, and will never forget, the familiar engravings on the wall eliciting memories from two-thousand years ago. He stands there, dumbfounded, taking in the pale blue marble surrounding him on all sides. He doesn’t sense the presence of another—he’s alone.

“...Canaan,” he mutters. “I never thought I would see this place again.”

Knowing better than to question how, instead he chooses to question why. Why did Lucio bring him here? And why has he left him alone? Was this the entire purpose of his errand?

And what did he mean by promise?

“Lucio!” Sandalphon calls out, glancing up at the ceiling. No response. “...I swear. He better have a reasonable explanation for this—this nonsense.” He sighs, rubbing his temples as he considers his next course of action. Then, he stops, a familiar sensation trickling into his body. “...Odd. Why is it that I can still sense you? Lucifer…”

At that moment, he notices the plume lying on the ground in front of him. He doesn’t remember it falling out of his clothes, but as he reaches out to grab it, a gust of wind blows it away down the hall. His eyes widen. “Wait— _no_!”

Panic seizing him, he runs after the plume, but the wind continues to carry it through the hall in winding patterns. “Come back!” he cries out. “Please, don’t—don’t leave me!” He chases it, driven by the desperation of a man on the verge of losing everything, even as his vision begins to blur with tears.

_“I will never leave you.”_

The voice echoes in his head, stopping him in his tracks. “...Lucifer?” His voice comes out weak, small, laced with the fear of losing something so dear to him. “Lucifer!” He cries out the name this time, his core bursting with emotion.

_“I am always with you.”_

He doesn’t know if the voice is real or not. He doesn’t know if all of this is simply a machination of his mind or someone else’s. But, he can’t bring himself to question it, not when the plume suddenly dips toward him. He reaches to grab it, but it slips through his fingers like water, and continues its path down the hall.

“Lucifer! Lucifer, come back!” Sandalphon breaks into a run after it again, his core pounding in his chest, his blood racing wildly through his veins. Tears drip down his cheeks and scatter onto the marble floor, marking his path as he runs. He does not stop running. The plume is so close, yet so far, his fingers grazing against it as he reaches for it endlessly.

The plume suddenly rises into the air and stays there, suspended by an unknown power. That’s when Sandalphon realizes he’s no longer in the hallway, but instead in the chamber Lucifer had spent his last moments in. It looks just as Sandalphon remembers it, painfully so, and he can’t stop the ache in his chest when his eyes land on the spot where he had found Lucifer’s remains.

The trees, the shrine, the bloodstained feathers withering on the steps—it’s all the same.

Tears still burning his eyes, Sandalphon gazes up to find to the plume suspended there, glowing softly in the dim light of the chamber. Slowly, it begins to descend, twining its way down in a swaying motion as if newly fallen from the down of a baby bird. Sandalphon spares no time in lunging forward, dropping to his knees to catch the plume as it alights onto his palm.

“Lucifer…” Clenching his teeth, willing back the new tears, Sandalphon clutches the plume against his chest and trembles. “Please… Stay with me… I can’t bear the thought of losing you again.”

“I am always with you.”

A pair of warm, strong arms wrap around his chest from behind, a head of soft, white hair rests on his shoulder with a gentle sigh. Sandalphon stills, his eyes widening as he feels the warm weight of another against him, pressing into him, bringing him close to a heart that beats in tandem to his own. The name on his lips falls with the slow descent of the plume in his hands.

“Lucifer.”

Six beautiful white wings spread out and envelop him, cocooning him in a cradle of the one he loves and longs for. He stares up at the gorgeous feathers looming above, each one speckled with a faint shimmer; they catch the light elegantly, delicately, keeping a drop of gold to pair with their own radiance. He inhales, and each feather brightens. He exhales, and each feather dims.

“Sandalphon.”

The sound of his name sends a shiver down his spine. Shakily reaching for the arms around him, he clasps onto them and bows his head. “Lucifer,” he breathes. “Is it you? Is it really you?”

“It is,” Lucifer whispers behind him. Sandalphon has yet to look at his face, and yet his core throbs just at the mere thought.

“How?”

Lucifer unwraps one arm from Sandalphon and reaches to pluck the plume from where it fell. “I never left.” He slips it into Sandalphon’s hand and coaxes his fingers to close around it. “I am always with you.”

Clutching tight onto the plume, Sandalphon turns in Lucifer’s embrace and meets his sky blue gaze. Ah, he is just as beautiful as he remembers, his handsome face never having lost its glow of dawn. “This entire time… That plume…”

“Yes,” Lucifer answers, closing his eyes. He leans in, pressing his forehead to Sandalphon’s, and breathes in his scent. “Even though I can no longer retain this form, even though I can no longer perceive the world as you do, I will never leave you. I will always be with you. Always. No matter what.”

Sandalphon utters a shaky breath, his other hand reaching up to caress Lucifer’s face. He realizes, then and there, the slight transparency of Lucifer’s skin, but he refuses to think much of it. To him, Lucifer is there, whole and complete, his warmth and his radiance never faltering.

“Always,” Sandalphon repeats in a whisper. He closes his own eyes and musters a smile as tears of adoration trail down his cheeks.

“Always with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> blease talk to me about lucisan I love them so muuuch


End file.
